As the Light Shines Through the Wars
by TheDarkArchangel
Summary: (Anisoka)This is my First Star Wars Fic but not my first fic ever. anyway I've been planning on this for a while, I love Anisoka fics so I decided to try my hand at one. Notice, this is going to be a Slow Burn fic, and a long one too. plus it ain't going to be just romance, a lot of action is planned, some great twists and turns, and hopefully a great story. so enjoy


**Notes**

I will be using the same dating that many other star wars stories use, BBY(before battle of Yavin) and ABY (After Battle of Yavin) I'm pretty sure there won't be a battle of Yavin, but also, I shall be using a different time scale, BBC, or Before the Battle of Coruscant, and ABC, or After the Battle of Coruscant. (The Battle of Coruscant was 19 years before the Battle of Yavin, to give out perspective.)

Changes in the first scene.

1) Padme didn't kiss Anakin.

2) Padme didn't dress out of her white dress.

 _Always in motion the future is, and many possible futures, there are.~ Grand Master Yoda_

 **22 BBY(3 BBC)**

 **Naboo**

Padme Amidala was something special to him in many more ways than one. Her hair, her eyes, anything and everything about her captivated him. He wanted her badly, just _so_ badly. Nothing else in Anakin Skywalker's young life he wanted more than her! He would have even left the Jedi order if she asked… probably. Plus he thought she felt the same way, the way she hung around him, looked at him, it _felt_ like hints. All of it, and everything about it felt so much like it.

She hadn't.

He hadn't cared if his flirting wasn't top notch, kriff, it hadn't even been on B game, but when they finally, finally, got alone time together, he tried so hard, so very hard to talk with her about love and and everything about it. He tried to flirt. Notice the word tried. It was… terrible, from Tatooine to Naboo, how the sand sucked bantha fodder, how lush and beautiful Naboo is. He tried, and it was… soooo bad... yet she laughed and listened; cared. Of the stories of him fighting, going on adventures, his life. He was so sure it would work, so sure.

It didn't.

"Padmé… I truly, deeply love you. It hurts, it's agonizing on how much I love you…" his lips quivered at the last line as he spoke it. A bead of sweat ran down the side of his forehead as he stared into her beautiful eyes, into her soul, searching for something, anything, that would give him an answer.

Padme held her mouth open in shock as she stared at him, her own eyes wide. He loved her? Actually was in love with her? She looked to the side as she couldn't stare into his eyes, and dove deeper into thought. The fire cracked and flared as she stared at it, the flames breaking and forming as they did so. This wasn't how it was supposed to go, how this night should be...she didn't want this... Anakin was… oh Force…

"Well… if you're in the same agony, you can tell me… please…" His voice was harsh; tense. He was really trying.

She looked back up at him, into his eyes, stared into his soul, closed her own, and spoke. "Ana…" she took a deep breath, her breathing was hard and forced, but she knew she had to do it. She let out the breath again and stood firmly, looking at him intensely. "Anakin…I ... I love you… but not like the way you love me. You're… you're like my family, like a little brother Ani! Listen, I'm sorry… but I don't feel the same way you do about me… I… I have to go." She released the breath she held as she stopped talking.

She stood up, her white dress rolling down her as she did so, bringing its full form back. Anakin sat there, his eyes wide and a face full of shock as he watched her walk into the other room, the door sliding shut with a hiss behind her. His emotions began running wild as he slumped forward and looked down at the floor, his heart pounding with grief. A brother? A little kriffing brother?! When had it started being like that? How had he not noticed?! HOW?! Why did he start mixing up her acts of famialital kindness with acts of being in love?

The braided hair he held on his head swung back forth as his hands slid up to cover his eyes, the tears had begun breaking the dam and he didn't want to show. Anakin didn't understand, how did the Force… the Force… no, don't blame it on the Force, it was his own idiotic view of her love that he caused himself to be misguided. Stupid, Anakin, stupid. He shook his head and sighed. Damn this love, this pain. It hurts, it hurts so much. Ugh! Anakin slid his hand down over his heart as he bent over, the searing pressure it gave was like it was trying to burst his chest and leave it open, kriffing bantha. This was a broken heart.

He closed his eyes and focused, concentrated. Control your emotion. Do not let it control you. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in… Breathe out.

Anakin sat there as he calmed down, his senses coming to him as he wiped away the tears. He was a Jedi. A Padawan learner, yes, but still a Jedi. He shouldn't… shouldn't let this take him over. Not like… he shivered at the thought of his mother and… the sand people. He couldn't forgive himself, he couldn't. What he did was… Force.

As he contemplated his life mistakes, Anakin heard the hiss of the door as it opened once again. He cocked his head to the side, revealing a troubled Padme on the rims of the doorway. She stared at him with a pitiful look, before peering off to the side, her eyelids drooping, as if contemplating what to say.

He stared at her for a little bit before letting out a sigh of relief. At least he hadn't scared her off. Standing up, he opened his mouth to speak, his braided hair once again swinging. Before he could, though, she looked back at him, her eyes raised and her face full of determination. She spoke before him.

"Anakin. I'm sorry if I had made you think that I was trying to… get with you. I hadn't realized what my pretentious talking could do to you, I didn't think you took my flirting seriously, or that it would affect you in such a way. It's my faul-" Her mouth shut as a finger was put to it by Anakin, silencing her in her speech. Anakin stared at her, taking a firm stance as he did so. He had his serious face on, and took away his finger. "Padme, it's not your fault, at all, ok? What happened was… it was my arrogance and stupidity that got me in this situation. I didn't realize how you truly felt, and didn't even try to think about it for a moment. I'm sorry for being so brazen and not thinking it through, I should have realized… realized it was wrong...Can you forgive me?"

The air felt dry but calming as Padme gazed at him, A small smile forming on her face. "Anakin, of course I do… You're my best friend, and a little brother... there's no way I couldn't." Suddenly, she reached forward and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. She peered at him another time as they stood there, studying his complexity. In the last 11 years, he had been through battle after battle, yet he's come back fitter than ever… she hoped it stayed that way. After though, she sat her chin on his shoulder, and held him in comfort and support.

A small breeze flowed through the room, letting their clothes wave against it. It was soft, calming, the scent of the lake spreading around the room, mixing with the fire, kindling the flames as it cackled. It was one of the most peaceful and tranquil things Anakin had ever experienced… it helped greatly with as he released the hug… and let go.

 **8 Months later…**

 **22 BBY(3 BBC)**

 **Chrystophsis**

Anakin watched as the Republic gunships flew over head, their engines groaning as they begun to land. The crystal buildings glinting with the Star's light on to the ships. It was always a sight, watching the lines of Clone Troopers form their ranks and march. The beat of their footsteps always somehow soothing him and tensing him up at the same time. It was a weird feeling, for sure. Anakin looked up as a sound came from above. A supply ship?

Anakin turned his head and peered at Obi-wan Kenobi when he felt the Jedi Master's presence in the force, a smirk appearing. Obi-wan was walking with his normal 'high' attitude posture. Heh, so like him. He had troops marching behind his feet as he walked, the sound of their footsteps heavy.

"Ah Anakin, it seems like help has arrived. Our Cruiser must be back." Obi-wan turned his face to meet Anakin's as he started walking side by side with his former Master. Anakin smiled at him and gestured at the supply ship as it made its landing. "I can see that, this means we'll be able to get our reinforcements...but I have a problem, why just this supply ship?"

Obi-wan's eyebrows labored at the ship as he considered the options, stroking his beard before having his arm at Anakin. "Maybe they are strained with the ships they can launch, I doubt they would send nothing to help. Besides, I sense at least a life form on the ship. I believe it's my new Padawan."

Anakin rolled his eyes as he gazed back at the ship. He'd almost forgotten about the fact that Obi-wan has already gotten himself a new Padawan. Already. After 4 months of Anakin graduating to Jedi knight. What a real surprise there Obi-wan. "Speaking of which, you really think it's a good idea to bring a Padawan learner into all this?"

"I spoke to Master Yoda about it, he gave the go ahead. Also, you should put in a request for one, you'd make a good teacher." As their footsteps began to sync in with that of the troops behind them, Anakin started laughing at his Master's suggestion. "Hahaha, no thanks. I'm good Master."

"Anakin, teaching is a privilege, and it's part of a Jedi's responsibility to help train the next generation." Obi-wan's voice was growing a sound of concern in it, and Anakin hated it when that happened. He peered at the ship as the back ramp slowly lowered, the hissing sound it made piercing his ears. He shook his head after s bit of waiting, and looked back at his friend. "Sorry Obi-wan, but a Padawan would just slow me down."

Anakin watched as Obi-wan sighed at his old Padawan, before turning to watch the loading ramp of the supply ship lower. A clone threw up the 'all ready' signal, and with a hiss, it slowly opened.

He squinted his eyes when a shape came into play. A togruta… a young female togruta… a youngling why did they send a kriffing youngling?! "A youngling?" Obi-wan asked with the same amount of surprise Anakin had. Who in their right mind had the audacity of the idea to send a youngling here. Ugh, some people are so stupid.

As she descended the ramp and continued to walk towards them, he could take in more of her features. She was young, maybe early teens? No more than 16, that's for sure. Her lekkus had the natural spiral of blue on white as they extended to just above her chest. Her eyes, wide, with an eagerness for learning, had an absolutely beautiful shade of pure baby blue in them. The natural patterns on her body were intricate and symmetrical, creating an amazing image. Her face was pretty bubbly, with a hint of stern expressions thrown in, and a button nose on top of it all. Her choice of fashion though… eh, Obi-wan's probably going to have a problem with that. But for Anakin? It was fine. The crop top with the missmatched bottom half gave a nice indicator of 'rebellious', and Anakin understood that all too well. All in all… a pretty cute Togruta girl with a rebellious streak. Obi-wan's going to have his hands full. Anakin smirked at the thought before opening his mouth to speak. "And who are you supposed to be?"

The lekkus swung as she stopped in front of them, her eyes shining with glee as she began to return an answer. "I'm Ahsoka, Master Yoda sent me." She brought her right hand up, gesturing at them both. Her hands were small, Anakin noticed. Why he noticed, he wasn't too sure himself. "I was told to tell you both of you that you must get back to the temple immediately, there's an emergency."

' _An emergency_?' Anakin thought. He brought his arm up and pointed at her. "Well I don't know if you noticed, but we're in a bit of an emergency right here." He said as he pointed his finger at the ground. Obi-wan spoke up next, and Anakin looked over at his old Master respectfully. "Yes, our communications have been a bit unreliable but we've been calling for help."

Ahsoka looked back at them with a bit of a concerned expression. "Master Yoda hadn't heard from you so he sent me to deliver the message." What? Hadn't heard?! Sighing, Anakin turned around and threw his arms up in frustration. "Oh great, they don't even know we're in trouble." He looked down at the ground, the cracks and holes in in it defined by the blaster fire and destruction it had seen. He heard a hesitant breath from the young one before she spoke up, her voice sweet and pure. "Maybe you can relay a signal through the cruiser that just dropped me off…" Anakin thought for a moment before turning his head back toward the young Padawan, giving a smile to her before looking at Obi-wan, awaiting his answer.

Obi-wan raised an eyebrow at both Ahsoka and Anakin, before giving a quick response, his beard blowing oh so slightly as he did so. "Smart idea young one. And a good one too, don't you agree Anakin? Come now, I think it's time to finally get to talk with Master Yoda, I'm sure he'll be pleased that we have received our little messenger here." The Youngling's eyes widened as she beamed at Obi-wan, happy at the praise she had been given. Not just by a Jedi Master, but by The Negotiator himself. Speaking of who, began walking towards the ship that had dropped off the Padawan, hoping for that signal to work. Anakin followed shortly after, but not before turning to the learner and peering down at her, his hand coming to rest on the top of her head. She was chest height for him, so it was pretty easy to do so. He patted the top of of her head, feeling the lekku as he did so. It was a weird sensation, the lekku itself was smooth and soft, with no grooves whatsoever, leaving a sensation his hands had never really felt before. He thought for a moment before coming to the conclusion he liked the feeling.

She looked up at him, her eyes full of wonder, and Anakin smirked down at her when he noticed. Might as well give her a compliment too, can't let Obi-wan have all all the glory. "Heh, good job little one, couldn't have said it better myself. Better get a move on though, don't wanna keep your new Master waiting." He took his hand off her head after he spoke, the lingering sensation in his hand tingled. Yet, when he started to walk forward, he noticed something was amiss. Turning back around, he saw she hadn't even moved, and had an 'absolutely confused' look on her face as she stared at him.

He sent a looked back, concerned as to why she hadn't started walking with him. She realized the problem, yet took a bit of a second to address it, and Anakin could sense her nervousness. "I'm… I'm sorry Master Skywalker, I'm at Master Kenobi's service… but I'm afraid that I've actually been assigned to you."

And with that his mouth became agape when his jaw hit the floor as he thought back to what Obi-wan said.

...oh you have got to be kidding.


End file.
